Oil coolers can be beneficial additions to motorcycles in order to help keep the engine oil operating within an optimal temperature range. Oil coolers may be especially useful if the motorcycle engine is air cooled, as opposed to liquid cooled, or if the motorcycle operates in an excessively warm climate.
However, the space on a motorcycle in which to mount an oil cooler is limited. Thus, fitting an oil cooler on a motorcycle that is not originally designed with an oil cooler may be challenging. For example, in the front of the motorcycle there is a relatively small amount of space between the frame and the front wheel or fender. This location is useful for the mounting of an oil cooler because of the high air pressure at the front of the motorcycle as the motorcycle is moving. However, the space is limited, especially when the fork is compressed, and the space may be occupied by other components, such as a regulator. Further, the mounting arrangements of any such components to the motorcycle may be limited by the appropriate mounting points, such as usable points on the frame.